Forum:Partnership with "thelolfansite"
Summoners! I was lately twitted by a very important part of the League of Legends community. The fanpage "thelolfansite.com" has grown to a very formidable part of the community gathering. Fanfiction, fanart, discussions and various other activities are central on it and welcome for disturbing and sharing! I was contacted with the question of a possible "partnership", due the huge amount of knowledge we can provide to artists and readers alike and would form an excellent connection between these two "giants". Editors, summoners, writers, artists! Tell me what you think! The link to the page The twitter of the page D3Reap3R 17:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Voting Support # Weak Support - It would help our wiki grow and make new projects, but I don't see what else they have to offer besides fanon art designs. 06:32, 7/15/2011 # This will make our community grow, I also see no harm in it. --Zsoltitakacs 09:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) # Larger community? More edits? Why not? --LoLisNumbaWan 09:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) # yay more people to work with:) --LongDROP 22:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) # Kinda # Of course I support this :-p R3d1ps - thelolfansite 15:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) # Link exchanges are harmless ways to build traffic. 20:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # - The points for and a against are both quite good, but neither have enough sway to actually matter, nor do they see how both thelolfansite and lolwiki gain a benefit (or a weakness) in the long run. Potential scenarios (or what ifs) won't cut it if all everyone goes on is anecdotal evidence. The suggestion that both sites should work with each other while not outright merging (a slow meeting process before the big merge or a test to see how well each site would work with or against each other) seems to be the most logical. That's neutral, right? --Tiffy 18:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) # - I need to get a better understanding of what we are going to do for eachother before i make a decision. 22:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) # I see linking to each other as beneficial to boost page visits, but beyond that I don't see much merit/needs to be discussed further. -- 13:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) # I can't see many major consequences, either positive or negative, that would sway me one way or another. I don't think we should actually merge, as this is NOT a fansite, but other than that i don't care. --Nutarama 16:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # This is an encyclopedia of LoL information. Except for user blogs (And comments) it is designed to just support facts. If the LoLfansite wants to link to the wikia as a source of information that is fine. However, I disagree of reciprocating. LoLfansite does not host anything of value to an encyclopedia, and I disagree with advertising it over any other type of fansite. At best a page can be dedicated to all fansites as a list. Asperon Thorn 21:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # I don't see anything that could possibly benefit the wiki. The wiki is for facts, not fiction. I do support adding in a page for them, though. TehAnonymous 02:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) # 02:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) # Same opinion as TehAnonymous 15:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) # This is the worst thing to happen to this wiki since that Facebook widget. How much are they paying you for this? --BBilge 18:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) # - Frankly, it was a hard decision. I see that Asperon and Teh have a prety good point. I have visited the page, and it doesn't offer much value to us as an encyclopedia. I would agree to leave the Portal page, as it will be mantained by them. But as to actually announce a partnership, I think that would be too much. If they want to link to the wikia as a source of info, that is entirely up to them, we accept that. 22:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Discussion What, pray tell, would this partnership entail? 17:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *For one, we could provide better understanding to the artists about what they could write. This could potential improve the quality of general "art" for everyone. On another note, it would entitle a steady advertising of us on the page, which has (as I said) quite grown over the time. Logically, we would advert them on our page as well, but I think this could be a mutual partnership. D3Reap3R 17:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't want to move out of wikia in order for this to happen, but if this is going to attract more editors to us, then I wouldn't mind although they would have to help our content in some aspect. I mean I wouldn't agree with giving them all of our content just for a few more editors, but if it's "an eye for an eye" - , then I wouldn't mind. Should I make a voting section on this? 17:54, 7/13/2011 :-_- I don't even... 20:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Tech, this is "partnership". It has nothing to do with us moving anywhere. 20:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I technically never implied that we were moving, I just said if that was the case, then I didn't want to, but now that someone from their site explained it, now I agree with the partnership. 21:24, 7/13/2011 Hello, let me start by saying this partnership is an opportunity for both sites to grow by utilizing each other’s strengths in the LoL community. For us, one key feature I know we lack is a strong "official" information database or collection, something this wiki does very well. I could do it, spend my resources "recreating the wheel" but I prefer to leverage what is available, like this wiki. Doing so will help the overall LoL community by making each site more available, or accessible, from either site. Having partners along the way will ensure the success of everyone involved. R3d1ps - thelofansite 18:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Well of course the mutual links are benificial for both sides, however it would be nice to get a little extra "somethin'somethin'" on the side. Like some help with graphical based projects, for example the wiki background which was recently changed. It would be nice to hold contest events for these kind of things, if only to have more options. My question is really, how far would you guys be willing and able to help out on this front? Deshiba 19:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Help with projects or advertising for special events is something we can do. We did this for the fan site, LoL Battles, to help advertise their first tournament; we added a banner on our homepage and posted the information on our forums. I do explain this on our affiliations page - http://thelolfansite.com/affiliations. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 20:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the idea of having a "promotion" partner, About what can we do for you, let's see... We can change the icon of "community" on the main page for a link to your userpage, which will be transformed into a Portal to your website; we can add a permanent banner on our Community messages box that also links to this portal; also, I would promote you on our Facebook page; all this in addition to our initial blog and news about the partnership being completed. What else can you think we can do for you? Now, for what we would initially want from you. I say our wiki banner on the main page doesn't look nice, can you do an artistic version of it (don't start yet, me must discuss the design)? Also, your Official Info bar should link directly to us, specially the patch ntoes section. 20:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds great and I agree with the banner design, let me know when you have some ideas or direction and I can put something together. I also agree with the linking for the "official information." That service to the community will be handed off to your site. I do want to expand the options, like champ listing within the menu, but will link to the wiki page for said champ. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 21:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't see your website at the moment because of work firewalls so I can't see how yours is structured but we could get themed backgrounds for holiday events (Holloween, Christmas, etc) as well as ones for voted Featured champions like the current Cho'Gath winner for our site. Maybe have featured artists or something, depeneding on how your site is designed. :::: I have offered my services to help build promotional material for the wiki. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 15:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think we should have a full on partnership, but I think we should have a mutual link/advertisement on each of our front pages. 03:54, 7/16/2011 : This is basically the initial idea. Not sure why anyone would be opposed to linking to/from each other. From a community standpoint, more users using your site and from a technical/SEO standpoint, referral linking is one of the best ways to build ranking in search engines. I think some are overlooking this whole idea and making it seem like something is drastically going to change. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 17:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So when does this close? 18:06, 7/17/2011 Probably when everyone has a chance to see it. Tiffy 18:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should close it after 2 weeks of it's creation. 17:13, 7/19/2011 :Lot of good points posted. At this point im trying to wrap my head around what this "Partnership" Would be. It would be nice to have some fan art to spruce up the wiki but i agree with Asperon that we need to keep this a fact data base. Perhaps this would give our editors an outlet to post non Fact base work on another site. It may give us a way to keep a lot of the personal opinion that annoys some editors off our site but i can't quite see how that would work out right now. I think a better solution would be for someone to create a fan network or Webring with a bunch of sites, one for Facts(us) one for fan content one for strategy and guides ect.... this way people got get all the info they wanted but and we can help each other on specific projects but our own role is still kept distinct in the community. 22:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The "Partnership" was my fancy way of saying hey lets trade some links at the base level. I offer to every fan site I work with the ability to do more advertising and promoting on my site. So to me, it's more of a partnership, as I really want to align myself with key sites that fulfill specific roles in the community. Case in point, this here wiki, gives the true facts about LoL, this is something I don't do on my site as we are focused on fan fiction and art on top of growing a social network for LoL. I still don't understand why people can't understand this, let's move forward. Also, I do not plan on limiting our "partnership" to just linking, if the wiki needs help from somthing I will do my best to find the solution or someone that can. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 15:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah ok, Well i don't see the harm in that, having more advertisement is always good for both of us. Just as long as we are clear that no fan fiction starts showing up on the wiki, that's my only concern. 18:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll sign under this. I think if we can get League Craft and/or mobafire in on this interlinking process and maybe redo some linking it could solve our "problems" on the wiki with having subjective sections, discussions in comments, etc. Interlinking and advertising parter websites I think is a great idea. Going beyond that, needs more discussion. -- 13:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Does anyone have any ties with either of these sites? 18:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::You should start working on the portal on your user page, you can upload all th eimages you want to customize your profile page, just remember to call them in the following manner: "Thelolfansite_imagename.jpg". The next step is you linking to our patch notes pages. 17:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) If you see this as anything other than a thinly veiled attempt at harvesting Wikia's users to drive more traffic to this "fan site" than you are a fool. Show me accurate page impression statistics for this "fan site" and lol.wikia and see how they measure up. --BBilge 18:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :As much as I usually disagree with BBilge he really hit the nail on the head with this. The wiki gets tons of visitors, we don't need advertisement on their site, but they need advertisement on our site. They can try and say that they need us for information, but anyone who looks any deeper would easily see that they just want us for cheap advertisement. 18:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Look at this. Barely a hundred hits per image, no comments on any of them and only five people have given +1 using the Google widget on the front page. The site is dead and there is no good reason for us to be linking to it. --BBilge 18:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : ::I have to comment on this, as trolls need to be dealt with. Did you even go past the first page? Many of our galleries have over a thousand views and new galleries are added each week so views are naturally low. You cannot judge a site because users are not clicking a like button, *facepalm* that you would even try to say it does. You say it's dead from a non-member point of view. Stating that we are attempting to harvest users is completely ridiculous. The only thing I asked for was A link back to us. If anything, this site will receive more views from us since all of our official info will link to this site. You are a fool and are a fool for trying to turn this around as if we are "harvesting" your users. Such BS. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 16:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::So we are more popular, so they are looking for some links to let the community know about their services. Is there a problem with that? We are a wiki, we decimate information. The existence of other fan sites on the internet weather it be lolbase, Leaguecraft or the lol fan site is information. I have no problem with telling people about other useful sites as long as we don't host their content. 18:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't disagree, Exiton, but this is a Wiki we should dessiminate information (rather than decimate it) and LOLfansite can create a page on here for themselves that explains what they are and links to themselves under a category of "fansites" other fansites can do the same. That certainly is in line with what the wiki does. I don't see any reason to include that on our front page, or make a "partnership". Or prioritize one site over another, or even intentionally drive traffic to other sites. Some of us drive traffic to Mobafire or Leaguecraft, but that is more for strategy than anything else in order to avoid this site becoming a strategy discussion site. Asperon Thorn 19:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah, sure. Some say, this wouldn't affect much up to a certain level, but then the first move is done and this controversy is created. I think it is pretty clear that we don't need this, and that the editors that truly have put some though on this don't think it is a good idea. I will change my vote to Oppose, because it is clear this won't help us much and it won't make the majority happy. Also, BBilge, that comment on your vote, are you stupid? This is a proposal, no one is getting money for supporting it or otherwise. We are a collaborative site in which we editors invest time and get nothing in return but satisfaction from work well done. 19:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I already know that's not true. I am sorry but I won't agree to move so we may get bonuses, I will need an insurance from Tryndamere himself. 18:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Source --BBilge 20:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, point? The word I meant was "assurance" as I said after that post. I am a mexican with not the best english wording, you caught me. But with that attempt, you just looked ridiculous. 20:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Well it sounds like everyone is in agreeance that the wiki does not wish to work with us (or any other fan site? can't tell). I appreciate you looking into this. Not sure how to decrease indent, option greyed out. Thanks R3d1ps - thelolfansite 21:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC)